Y Nuestros Caminos se Cruzaron
by AbiHummel3007
Summary: El destino o una serie de casualidades nos trajeron a este punto... ¿amor? No lo creo, fue la pasión la que nos arrastró pero ahora estaremos unidos aunque no sea nuestro deseo, porque aunque trate de alejarme siempre estarás en mí... Bendito destino... O tal vez maldita casualidad. Pareja: KidLaw NOTA: Este fic esta en amor-yaoi bajo el seudónimo de AbiHummel3007, soy yo
1. Capítulo 1 No sé si llamarlo destino

**Capítulo 1**

 **No sé si llamarlo destino**

El "cirujano de la muerte" bonito el apodo que le habían dado los marines, no era que le molestará en lo más mínimo, le gustaba ese sobrenombre, no se quejaba de nada de lo que su vida como pirata le había traído… Ni siquiera de "eso", se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo de su camarote, repaso sus propias facciones, sus tatuajes visibles y se detuvo en el pequeño vientre de 5 meses que ya evidenciaba su estado ¿Quién diría que alguien como él llevaría un bebé en su interior? ¿Quién diría que justo él, con la fama que se cargaba, podría amar tanto a otro ser?

Acarició despacio el pequeño bulto en su cuerpo y cerró los ojos sintiendo el movimiento bajo sus manos, una sola noche lo había llevado a ese momento, una sola noche bebiendo sake… Ese día que conoció a Eustass "Captain" Kid ¿Cómo habían acabado en la cama? Ni él mismo estaba seguro… Simplemente había despertado desnudo a su lado, envueltos los dos en ese abrigo peludo que llevaba el pelirrojo, ni siquiera lo había despertado, lo único que había atinado a hacer había sido vestirse y huir.

Sabaody… Ese archipiélago… La casualidad o tal vez el destino era lo que había reunido a todos los supernovas al mismo tiempo en ese lugar… Ese extraño evento era el causante de todo… Mugiwara-ya podía ser considerado el verdadero culpable, ellos tal vez ni siquiera se hubieran conocido si la curiosidad por ver a aquel extraño pirata no le hubiera jugado en contra, había conocido al pelirrojo… Y una vez fuera de peligro se reencontraron… Una casualidad o tal vez destino… No tendría que haber pasado…

El moreno se alejó del espejo sin dejar de acariciar a su hijo, no tendría que haber pasado pero no se arrepentía… Suspiró y se sentó en la cama, desde que se había enterado él y su tripulación básicamente se habían escondido… No quería arriesgar a esa criatura además de que ninguno de sus compañeros se lo hubieran permitido, Bepo, Shachi y Penguin eran peor que madres preocuponas.

Se recostó en la cama, no podía salir del submarino desde que se le notaba… Estaba aburrido de estar encerrado pero por supuesto con el gobierno tras sus pasos lo que menos deseaba era arriesgarse… Le quitarían al niño de inmediato… Cerró los ojos cansado, no solo los marines… Tenía miedo de que su hijo se pareciera a su padre, no le había dicho a nadie quien era pero si el niño se parecía a Eustass…

-Capitán…- abrió un ojo al escuchar a Bepo asomándose a la habitación –Por la tarde llegaremos a una isla… ¿Necesita algo?- se estiró un poco y se sentó en la cama para verlo mejor

-Nada Bepo…- susurro –Supongo que cosas para el niño…- suspiró –Pero yo quiero elegirlas…- ya sabía la respuesta que le daría pero no perdía nada por decirlo de nuevo

-Capitán no puede dejar el submarino aún…- bufó y se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo –Nosotros le traeremos algo…- no dijo nada, no estaba de humor para discutir con él –Lo siento capitán…- giró el rostro para ver su espada recargada en la pared –¿Nunca nos dirá?- apretó los labios un poco

-Algún día Bepo…- respondió sin mirarlo aún, escuchó los pasos ajenos retirándose de la habitación y volvió a levantarse, no se arrepentía de ser un pirata, no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho… Todo eso le había permitido tener a ese pequeño ser dentro suyo, pero había tantas cosas que no podía hacer por él en su situación –No te va a faltar nada…- susurro acariciando su vientre –Te amaré tanto como mis padres me amaron… Te cuidaré tanto como Cora-san me cuidó a mí…-

Tener un hijo a los 24 años no estaba en sus planes mucho menos ser él el que lo cargará en el vientre, ni siquiera sabía que eso era posible… Pero al parecer la dichosa enfermedad del plomo blanco le había provocado ese extraño efecto secundario, no entendía del todo pero eso era lo menos, a esas alturas lo único importante era llevarlo a término, caminaba en la habitación sin dejar de mimar a su bebé.

Le gustaba imaginarlo… Cabello rojo, la blanca piel y sus propios ojos grises… O a veces con el cabello negro, la piel morena y los ojos anaranjados, se lo había imaginado ya de más de una manera… Eso solo lograba conflictuarlo más, en su imaginación siempre veía al niño con algún rasgo de su otro padre pero le aterraba que se supiera… El hijo de dos piratas de "la peor generación" Seguramente lo matarían apenas nacer.

Disolver a los piratas Heart y desaparecer había sido una idea que había estado rondándolo últimamente, no quería dejar su vida como pirata… Pero había días en los que no se sentía capaz de poder con todo… Salió de la habitación y camino al comedor del submarino, moría de hambre, al menos ya podía comer casi de todo… Los primeros meses el niño no lo dejaba comer casi nada, lo hacía vomitar cada bocado… Agradecía que esa etapa ya estuviera superda.

-¡Capitán!- suspiro, Shachi esta vez, se giró para encararlo -¿Cómo se siente?- desventajas de ser todos médicos… Cada paso que daba era vigilado…

-Estoy bien… Bepo dijo que llegaríamos a tierra más tarde…- pudo ver como ocultaba aún más la mirada bajo su gorra

-¿Necesita que le traigamos algo capitán?- bufó un poco

-Quiero bajar…- ¡Basta! Él era el capitán, necesitaba respirar algo de aire fresco –Creó que estamos en una isla lo suficientemente alejada…

-Es imprudente capitán- Shachi y Penguiin eran mucho más directos que Bepo en ese tipo de cosas –En su estado es peligroso que deje el submarino…- ¡con un demonio! Él era calmado por naturaleza, era difícil alterarlo pero estaba harto de estar encerrado

-Basta Shachi, sigo siendo el capitán- el otro no dijo una palabra –Estoy esperando un hijo… No estoy muriendo…- se aseguró de no alterarse… De no alzar la voz

-Pero capitán…- alzó una mano para callar sus comentarios

-Bajaré a tierra con ustedes… Será solo un rato hay cosas que quiero hacer por mí mismo…- tenía miedo de que lo descubrieran pero se habían alejado ya bastante de las islas "comerciales" así que en teoría estaba un poco más seguro, además solo serían un par de horas.

-Como ordene capitán…- susurro el pelirrojo

Entró al comedor sin decir nada más, comió un poco y regresó a la habitación, se arregló un poco, era difícil vestirse con ese vientre… Tomó su espada y salió, se reunió con sus otros tres acompañantes para salir, Bepo no se veía feliz mientras que Penguin parecía estar reprendiendo a Shachi a susurros, carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de los tres que en seguida se callaron, el submarino empezó el ascenso a la superficie sin que ninguno dijera nada, era un ambiente extraño.

Abrieron la escotilla y su oso polar acompañante salió primero para ayudarlo a salir, se estiró un poco y respiró profundamente llenando sus pulmones, que bien se sentía, los otros dos salieron tras ellos y bajaron en el puerto, rodeo cariñosamente su vientre con un brazo, y emprendieron al camino al pueblo, bendito destino… O tal vez maldita casualidad, si hubiera sabido que el pelirrojo también estaba en ese lugar nunca habría deseado bajar…


	2. Capítulo 2 Simplemente encuentros

**Capítulo 2**

 **Simplemente encuentros**

Eustass "Captain" Kid el supernova con mayor recompensa de "la peor generación" llevaba cinco meses con el peor humor que se le hubiera visto nunca, ni siquiera Killer estaba seguro de la razón por la cual estaba de ese modo, pero claro que el pelirrojo sabía la razón y esa razón tenía nombre, nombre y una cantidad incalculable de tatuajes en el cuerpo, habían acabado en la cama en el archipiélago Sabaody, uno de los mejores polvos de su vida sin duda alguna.

A pesar del alcohol en su sangre recordaba muy claramente el cuerpo del moreno debajo del suyo, recordaba su cabello negro revuelto y pegándose a su frente, el sonido de sus gemidos… Sus peticiones… ¡Dios! Ese chico definitivamente le había otorgado una de las mejores noches de su vida y por lo mismo despertar totalmente solo había sido tan… Frustrante… Tan jodidamente molesto el encontrarse de ese modo.

Y ya iban 5 malditos meses y nada… Ni señales de vida, de hecho los piratas Heart habían desaparecido del radar, lo último que se había sabido de ellos había sido su corta intervención durante la guerra de Marineford y después nada… Dejaron de reportarse incidentes sobre ellos… Como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado, incluso llegó a pensar que los habían matado en el nuevo mundo pero dudaba que una tripulación como esa fuera a desaparecer tan fácilmente.

Tampoco era como si se hubiera dedicado a buscarlos pero ¡maldita sea! Se sentía de cierta manera humillado por el moreno, nunca nadie lo había dejado así después de una buena noche, habían llegado por una casualidad a esa pequeña isla, normalmente no iban a islas tan calmas, le gustaba la aventura antes que todo pero necesitaban provisiones para el barco así que esa había sido su mejor opción.

Había desembarcado con Killer y Heat como siempre, eran sus tripulantes más cercanos además de los más fuertes, fueron directamente a la zona comercial, la población de esa isla no era muy grande, bastante rural si había que ser sinceros, pero solo iban por provisiones así que le daba perfectamente igual, entraron a un par de tiendas para comprar comida y luego fueron a la armería, Killer quería afilar las cuchillas y no sé qué cosas más, iban para allá cuando se topó de frente con lo que parecía un oso polar en un overol naranja…

Tardó varios segundos en procesar la información, un oso polar… Overol naranja… Oso… Overol… ¡Los piratas Heart! Recordaba al bicho ese del archipiélago su mirada no tardó en desviarse del animal ese al resto de acompañantes, ellos también se habían detenido al tenerlos de frente, paso la vista rápidamente por los otros dos chicos con gorra y sus ojos encontraron lo que esperaba.

-Trafalgar Law…- susurro, por alguna razón el animal que los acompañaba se había puesto entre ellos bloqueando su visión apenas si lo había visto frunció el ceño

-¿Capitán…?- escuchó susurrar al bicho, los otros dos también se habían puesto a la defensiva, ni siquiera los estaban atacando ¿de qué iba esa maldita actitud? Buscó al otro con la mirada pero ese maldito oso le estorbaba totalmente, eso lo estaba poniendo de mal humor, sintió al propio Killer ponerse en guardia

-Está bien Bepo…- esa era la voz del moreno, entrecerró los ojos cuando la mano del chico hizo acto de presencia en su campo visual apartando un poco al oso ese –Eustass-ya…- por fin pudo verlo bien, sus facciones… Bajó un poco la mirada y se topó con algo que lo dejó francamente… ¿confundido? ¿Perturbado? No estaba seguro…

-¿Pero qué…?- estaba seguro que Killer detrás suyo también debía estar, como mínimo, sorprendido y Heat… Bueno a veces dudaba que sintiera algo, un redondo vientre… Casi como el de una embarazada… Pero Trafalgar Law era un hombre, podía dar fe de ello, el moreno se veía incómodo de pronto, supuso que lo estaba mirando de más, pero ¡demonios! Era inevitable

-Capitán vámonos…- insistió uno de los chicos que lo acompañaban… Ese con el gorro en el que se leía "Penguin" ¡Oh no! No se iban a ir así nada más ahora quería dos malditas explicaciones del ojeroso –Capitán ¿me está escuchando?- el pelinegro no había dicho nada, parecía incluso ido…

-Vaya…- la voz de su segundo al mando lo sacó de sus pensamientos, contrario a lo que imaginaba sonaba bastante tranquilo, como si no estuvieran viendo algo inverosímil, iba a golpear a alguien si nadie explicaba nada –Felicidades Trafalgar Law…- iba a golpear al rubio de un momento a otro –Y al padre también…- ¿padre? ¿Era en serio? Eso tenía que ser una broma

-Killer ¿¡De que mierda hablas!?- alguien tenía que pagar su coraje y su sub-capitán era el más cercano -¿¡Alguien me va a explicar!?- al demonio los modales y estarse calladito, vio al moreno dar un paso atrás y rodear su vientre con un brazo… Una reacción en cadena, el bicho ese se puso en guardia de inmediato uno de los chicos de gorra había aferrado al moreno por un brazo supuso que por si debían escapar mientras que el otro secundaba al oso polar dispuestos a pelear

-Kid…- miró de reojo al de la máscara, su segundo al mando no tenía reparos en asesinar a quien fuera necesario pero en situaciones como esas le servía como voz de la razón, rechinó los dientes tratando de calmar su genio –Creo que debemos volver al barco, debemos zarpar mientras aún haya luz…- su ceño fruncido se hizo más obvio

-Killer… Heat… Vuelvan al barco, yo tengo que hablar con Trafalgar Law…- alcanzó a sisear manteniendo un tono de voz decente y lo más calmado posible en su situación

-Kid…- insistió el rubio de cabello largo –No hagas nada imprudente…- No quería oír eso de alguien como "el soldado masacre"

-Bepo, Shachi, Penguin… Déjenme hablar un momento con Eustass-ya…- le sorprendió un poco que el moreno no opusiera ninguna clase de resistencia a dar una explicación

-Pero capitán…- vio a los otros tres mirar al ojeroso como si estuviera demente

-Retírense, solo unos minutos…- ordenó el tatuado sin inmutarse aunque estaba bastante seguro que no estaba tan calmado como trataba de aparentar

-Nos vemos en el barco…- dijo con simpleza Killer llevándose a Heat con él, los tres acompañantes del "cirujano de la muerte" se alejaron de mala gana a la par dándoles algo de "espacio" para hablar

-Dos cosas…- se cruzó de brazos mirándolo fijamente –Quiero una jodida explicación para dos cosas…- mantenía el control solo por qué al parecer realmente estaba esperando un hijo, cosa que aún no lograba comprender del todo

-Eustass-ya…- lo interrumpió antes de que terminará de hablar –Tengo 5 meses de embarazo…- directo y al punto, la información tardó un par de segundo en entrar en su cabeza… 5 meses… un segundo… No había que ser un genio para saber lo que estaba implícito en esas palabras

-Espera...- hasta el coraje se había esfumado en un parpadeo –Me estás diciendo… ¿Es en serio?- él nunca se sorprendía, mucho menos perdía su "sentido del humor" pero eso estaba más allá

-Es en serio- se pasó una mano por el largo cabello pelirrojo –No necesito nada de ti…- puntualizo de pronto el moreno –Solo creí que debías saber…- notó que aferraba la espada en su mano derecha –Es mío…- susurró de la nada y se giró para marcharse

-También es mío Trafalgar Law- por supuesto que no iba a dejar que se fuera tan campante luego decir eso, lo había sujetado con firmeza por el brazo –Si lo que dices es cierto… No voy a permitirte que te largues y desaparezcas- apretó el agarre sin darse cuenta siquiera de lo que hacía

-¡Suéltame!- la violenta reacción le sorprendió un poco y por inercia aflojo el agarre permitiendo que de un tirón el moreno se liberara de él –No somos nada y no te necesito para esto…- al parecer el otro estaba tratando de recuperar la calma

-Creo que no me estas entendiendo Trafalgar…- gruño dando un paso para quedar mucho más cerca del contrario –Nadie está pidiendo tu opinión, además no me malentiendas esto no es por ti…- bajo la mirada para ver su pequeño vientre –Es por él…-

¿En qué momento se habían acercado los tres tripulantes del submarino ajeno? ¿Por qué mierda habían escuchado todo? Se estaba embarcando en algo de lo que comenzaba a dudar si saldría vivo, al menos los tres pares de ojos que en ese momento lo estaban fulminando no auguraban nada bueno…


	3. Capítulo 3 El que quiere azul celeste

**Capítulo 3**

 **El que quiere azul celeste…**

No esperaba que el pelirrojo se pusiera en ese plan ¡por amor a Dios! Para empezar dudaba que le creyera que el niño era suyo… Ambos estaban muy borrachos… Hubiera considerado normal que se negará a hacerse cargo del bebé pero no eso… No esperaba que básicamente lo estuviera obligando a aceptarlo en su vida y en la del pequeño que estaba esperando, no estaba de acuerdo, se había estado escondiendo, la idea de juntarse con el capitán de una tripulación tan llamativa y problemática lo hacía entrar en pánico.

Sintió las miradas de sus tres acompañantes clavadas en su nuca, ¿Cuánto habían oído? Tan bien que había escondido quien era el padre de su hijo y en un minuto se había ido al diablo, comenzaba a sentirse francamente mal, mareado… Esos tres… Eustass… No podía más, lo último que vio fue la mirada de repentina preocupación del pelirrojo antes de que todo se pusiera negro…

Abrió los ojos perezosamente… ¿Cuánto había dormido? ¿Dónde estaba? Se había desmayado… ¡su bebé! Bajó las manos a su vientre y suspiro de alivio al sentir el movimiento de su hijo debajo de sus manos, por un segundo se había aterrado… Una caída a esa altura de su embarazo era realmente peligrosa, miró a su alrededor un poco, reconocía el lugar… Estaba en el submarino… Se enderezó un poco.

-¡Capitán!- tres voces a la vez lo llamaron mientras Penguin corría a su lado para hacer que se recostará de nuevo

-Me desmaye…- susurro el ojeroso como esperando más detalles de que había sucedido

-No debe levantarse todavía capitán…- Shachi se había acercado también –A sido mucho por un día… Necesita descansar…- insistió el pelirrojo

-¿Eustass-ya?- pregunto a media voz dejándose recostar de nuevo en la camilla, resignado a no recibir más información

-Afuera capitán…- susurro Bepo, alzó ambas cejas por la respuesta –No quiso irse después de traerlo…- suspiró y cerró los ojos -¿Es cierto? Capitán… ¿él es el padre?- apretó los labios y se cubrió los ojos cerrados con el brazo

-Dile que entre… Ustedes esperen afuera…- susurro sin mirarlos todavía evadiendo el tema de forma obvia, no quería hablar de eso con ellos aún –Es una orden…- aclaró antes de que alguno se atreviera a replicar algo, los escuchó retirarse de la enfermería y segundos después los pasos del pelirrojo, abrió un ojo y se descubrió el rostro despacio

-Trafalgar…- por dios que dijera algo más… -¿Estas mejor?- escuchar a alguien como él preocuparse por su bienestar era casi irreal

-Estoy bien… Sólo fue estrés…- susurro desviando a mirada sin dejar de acariciar a su hijo, estaba realmente aliviado de que estuviera bien –Bepo dijo que tú me trajiste…- susurro –Gracias…- tampoco era un malagradecido

-No fue realmente nada…- el otro se encogió de hombros –Llevas un hijo mío en tu vientre…- suspiró al escucharlo insistir en eso

-¿Por qué…?- tenía que saber… Tenía que entender… Era obvio que no se lo iba a quitar fácilmente de encima así que necesitaba saber antes de dejarlo entrar en su vida –No te necesito para salir adelante… ¿Por qué carajos insistes…?-

-Ya te lo dije…- el pelirrojo se veía muy serio –Ese hijo también es mío…- quería más razones… No solo eso… Demonios –Tengo mis razones Trafalgar Law…- suspiró de nuevo aferrando un poco más su vientre

-Yo…- ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? ¿Debía permitir que Eustass se acercará? No quería arriesgar más a su hijo… Estaba confundido –Nadie debe saberlo…- susurro suave –Nadie debe saber que es tuyo…- cedió despacio, era la única manera que se le ocurría por el momento, lo vio meditar un par de minutos la respuesta

-De acuerdo… Pero te vienes en mi barco… sin el bicho ese….- frunció el ceño de inmediato

-No voy a dejar este submarino… No hay mejor lugar donde controlar mi embarazo, este lugar está más que preparado…- por supuesto que no le iba a dar gusto, ya estaba haciendo mucho con aceptar que se acercará a su hijo y a él.

-No me voy a meter en esta lata con esos tres…- supo que hablaba de sus tripulantes y no pudo evitar bufar un poco divertido por la manera de expresarse de ellos

-¿Miedo Eustass-ya?- era inevitable burlarse de él, lo vio cruzarse de brazos y reír, definitivamente dudaba que esa fuera una risa de felicidad… Casi daba escalofríos

-Ellos deberían temerme a mí…- estuvo a punto de darle la razón después de ver como relampagueaban sus ojos, pero aún tenía algo de orgullo

-No voy a ceder, no abandonaré esta "lata"- hizo unas claras comillas –Además aquí todos somos médicos así que olvídalo…- casi podía oír los dientes ajenos rechinar, el pelirrojo tenía una fama tan mala como su carácter y mentiría si dijera que estaba tan tranquilo como parecía pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

-Bien- tan jodidamente seco que daba miedo –Pero traeré a dos o tres de mis propios tripulantes- eso no le hacía pizca de gracia pero asintió despacio cediendo a eso, definitivamente no lo dejaría escapar…

-Si tu desapareces también el gobierno sospechará algo…- último recurso para tratar de zafarse de él, o por lo menos no tenerlo ahí metido de manera permanente, tal vez podrían llegar a un acuerdo… No podía estar del todo de acuerdo aún

-Mi tripulación no desaparecerá…- frunció el ceño al escuchar eso ¿A qué se refería con eso? –Tú tienes un maldito submarino, no creo que te sea tan difícil seguir mi barco bajo el mar…- su ceño fruncido desapareció y alzó ambas cejas ¿realmente ese hombre era el mismo con fama de salvaje? Le parecía demasiado calculador –Ustedes no tienen que aparecer para nada… Solo seguirnos…- no le gustaba el plan, no le gustaba aceptar al pelirrojo en su vida… En su embarazo… Pero de alguna manera deseaba que su hijo tuviera un padre –Por supuesto que yo viajaré en esta lata solo para evitar que se les ocurra la maravillosa idea de desaparecer…-

-De acuerdo…- gruño de mala gana y cerró los ojos para no seguir viendo al pelirrojo –Ahora ve por tus dichosos tripulantes y déjame dormir…- suspiró y volvió a cubrir su rostro con una mano –dile a Bepo que entre…-

-Tienes suerte de tener un niño en el vientre…- no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado al escuchar eso, ya suponía que de no ser por el embarazo ya lo hubiera asesinado –Nos vemos Trafalgar…- lo escuchó salir y al poco rato escuchó a su amigo entrar

-Ayúdame a llegar a mi cuarto… Me siento un poco mareado…- susurró, debía calmarse… No era bueno para el bebé

-En seguida capitán…- susurro y se acercó para ayudarlo a levantarse –apóyese en mí…- sentía a Bepo algo distante, probablemente por el pelirrojo… Estaba más que seguro que habían espiado el resto de la conversación y como no quería explicar más no comentó nada al respecto.

-Eustass-ya volverá con un par de sus tripulantes… se quedarán aquí Bepo…- se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos

-Entendido capitán…- escuchó susurrar al oso polar y él suspiró, probablemente él, Shachi y Penguin estarían hablando de eso por días y no le perdonarían fácilmente el habérselos ocultado tanto tiempo, la vida en el submarino estaba por ponerse interesante… Y no en el mejor sentido…


End file.
